super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ARC Ultimate Showdown
Super ARC Ultimate Showdown is a sequel to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. The game was confirmed on the 8:th of August 2018 with a special Ballot for eight different special features. After the final base-roster and the first DLC character was confirmed on 1/11-2018, the roster for this game was finalized and it could begin its production. 'Storyline' After millennia of humans living through both peaceful and war-filled times on their beautiful green and blue planet. A god from beyond the cosmos showed up and decided to give the humans a taste of their own medicine, by opening various gateways to other worlds. Countless worlds became connected to Earth and its inhabitants arrived and started to tear the planet apart. While some of the “invaders” that saw what was going on and wanted to stop it. Like Harmonica, Jonathan Joestar and Ant-Man. They quickly realised that they were partially responsible for what was going on. As much as the “invaders” that wanted the world to be ripped apart. Like Myotismon, Beerus and Yoshikage Kira. However, after observing the destruction of Earth from afar. The god realised that, despite the planets human population shrinking to around 75 % of its original amount. It just wasn’t enough. The humans that had survived so far, failed to understand the message that he was delivering. Some of them even blamed the “invaders” for the problems that the humans had ultimately caused. So the god put his hoof down and made the whole planet sentient. Thus Terris Continentibus Egisse aka T.C.E. was born and was ready to destroy Earth as it currently is, then get destroyed itself. But in order to give the "invaders" a fighting chance or for its own personal entertainment. T.C.E. put together a fighting-tournament where all "invaders" could fight for their survival. With the winner recieving the prize of being spared from Earth's ultimate destruction. However, after using so much energy to travel to our universe, opening the portals to all the other worlds and creating T.C.E.. Then after realizing that our universe didn't have an as high "Olymprizan Level" aka "God-Magic Level" as the one the god originally came from. The god started to realize that he was losing power. So to make sure he wouldn't completely lose all his powers. The god stored all his powers in a magical void and made his own physical body much weaker. Then as the power he used to fulfill his plans returned to him, he could turn back to his original form and complete his plans. That is T.C.E. didn't already didn't manage to do it before then. At this point though, several of the “heroic invaders” have managed to put their differences aside and joined forces to stop T.C.E. and its human avatar. Even if they also had to defeat all the “villainous invaders” that had also joined forces. All the while a retarded two-legged horse called: "Chacarron Macarron" started running all over the place and cause some additional chaos. Since it still had a fraction of the gods desire inside. One thing was certain though: THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ARC HISTORY! GOOD GUYS, BAD GUYS AND EXPLOSIONS AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE! AND ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE, I WONDER WHO IT WILL BE! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN OF ARC HISTORY! 'Playable Characters' Ultimate_-_celebrity.png| CELEBRITIES Ultimate_-_Youtube_Poop.png| YOUTUBE POOPS Ultimate_-_cult.png| CULTS Ultimate_-_mystic.png| MYSTICS Ultimate_-_Guest.png| GUESTS The roster for Super ARC Ultimate Showdown has been said to be just as big as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (not including Guest Characters) with a total of 80 characters (67 (seven were removed) for the base-roster and 13 for DLC) as of now. The DLC characters will not be revealed until all the characters for the base-roster has been confirmed. Also unlike Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, this game will have a much greater emphasis on the war between the roster of this game and Smash Ultimate. With each character having a distinct rival on the other side. CHARACTER PAGE!! 'Stages' So far there are 67 stages in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown (56 in the base roster and 13 DLC stages), 41 less than Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. All the stages can be played in a 8-player battle and each of them come with an "Omega-form" and a "Battlefield-form". This does not count any stages that the player that the bosses are fought on in Classic Mode/Boss Gauntlet. Even characters that don't have a stage from their home-series, they will still be connected to a home stage that can be considered connected to the character. Like a character from U.S.A. being tied to "City in Chaos" from Street Fighter V. Just like in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate all the stages (in the base game) are unlocked from the start. STAGES & MY MUSIC-PAGE!! 'Items' There a total of 80 items (not counting the containers) in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown (67 of them of them that have previously appeared in the actual Super Smash Bros-games (one of which is a remake) and 16 that are Original Items (one of which is from Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova). There are also six different "containers" featured in the game. This does not include the miscellaneous items that a playable character can bring out through its moveset. On the 25:th of November 2018, ARC confirmed all the items that were going to be in Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. Along with all the Pokémon and a few of the Assist Trophies. ITEM PAGE!! 'Game Modes' Super ARC Ultimate Showdown contains plenty of modes that the player can enjoy alone and with friends, locally and online. With the majority of them being the same types of modes that are available in the Super Smash Bros.-games. Most of these modes where available from the very start, but even more has been rumored to be added in the future. GAME MODES PAGE!! 'Posters' Similar to every past Super Smash Bros.-games since Super Smash Bros. Melee. There is a collectible item that the player can collect. Some are unlocked by performing certain tasks within the game while others can be bought in the shop. Which is also known as "Frappe7's Art Megalopolis". POSTER LIST PAGE!! 'Downloadable Content' 'Overtime Packs' Multiple packs of of Downloadable Content, called "Overtime Packs" will be released throughout 2019 and beyond. With the first "Overtime Pack" coming out sometime in May. On the fifth Anniversary of Super ARC Bros. Brawl (24/4-2019), Kyln Prison was added to the game through a free update. Posters will also be added to the game through free updates, along with the releases of the "Overtime Packs". But they can also be added at random and without notice. Tibby's Mom has also been confirmed to be a downloadable stage that will be released as part of the first "Overtime Pack". While a whole bunch of possible future stages has been found through data-mining, with some of them being possible to be released in future "Overtime Packs". 'Amiibo Cards' Just like the previous game, Ultimate Showdown will receive a set of Amiibo-cards which includes all the playable characters in the roster. All the Amiibo cards made for the cast of Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 are compatible with Ultimate Showdown. These cards are used to unlock a special "Golden-variant" of the poster of that specific character. This "Golden-variant" does not count as a separate poster from the "base-variant". The Super Smash Bros.-series of Amiibos are also compatible with Super ARC Ultimate Showdown. When one of those amiibo's are scanned into the game, then the player will receive 500 coins that can be spent at Frappe7's Art Megalopolis. 'Promotion Picture Gallery' '2018' Pre-Ultimate-Showdown-Pokémon-Ballot!.png| Pre-Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot teased for Thursday! Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Kanto-Slot.png| Which of the Kanto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Johto-Slot.png| Which of the Johto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Hoenn-Slot.png| Which of the Hoenn Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Shinnoh-Slot.png| Which of the Sinnoh Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Unova-Slot.png| Which of the Unova Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Kalos-Slot.png| Which of the Kalos Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Alola-Slot.png| Which of the Alola Pokémon would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Specialties---Misc.png| Which of the Misc. Pokémon Characters would you like to have a moveset? (CLOSED) Ultimate-Showdown-Pokémon-Ballot---Voting-Results.png| The results of the Pre-Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot have arrived!! October---November-Specials-Voting.png| October/November - Special Feature Voting Poll!! (CLOSED) October-November-Special-Feature-poll-winners.png| The Villians Team and two Crazy Special Features will be made in the coming weeks! It-begins.png| Super ARC Ultimate Showdown finally begins!! Snow-Shine-newcomer-posterSMALL.png| Snow Shine's Newcomer Poster Jonathan-Joestar-newcomer-poster.png| Jonathan Joestar's Newcomer Poster Ultron-newcomer-poster.png| Ultron's Newcomer Poster Maud-Pie-newcomer-poster.png| Maud Pie's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer's-Assist-Trophy-Quotes--1.png| The first group of eight returning veterans gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Items,-Pokémon-&-Assist-Trophies--1.png| The items, the Pokémon, the returning Assists Trophies and the first few new Assist Trophies! Popeye-newcomer-poster.png| Popeye's Newcomer Poster Otto-Günsche-newcomer-poster.png| Otto Günsche's Newcomer Poster Pink-Elephant-newcomer-poster.png| Pink Elephant's Newcomer Poster Mike_Tyson_newcomer_poster.png| Mike Tyson's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-Assist-Trophy-Quotes!!-(2).png| The second group of seven returning veterans and one former special feature gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! The-Grinch-Newcomer-Poster.png| The Grinch's Newcomer Poster '2019' 2019-Character-voting-poster.png| 2019's Character Voting Poll has started! Items,-Pokémon-&-Assist-Trophies--2.png| The updated items, the few remade Assists Trophies and some more new Assist Trophies! Newcomer-Poster-Genji.png| Genji's Newcomer Poster Zul'jin-thumbnail.png| Zul'jin's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-Quotes-3.png| The third group of nine returning veterans (one being a remake) gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Assist-Trophies--3-thumbnail.png| An entire batch of Brand-New Assist Trophies! Universe-3-Robots-newcomer-poster.png| Universe 3 Robots Newcomer Poster The-Thief-newcomer-poster.png| The Thief's Newcomer Poster Han-Solo-Newcomer-Poster.png| Han Solo's Newcomer Poster Sunset-Shimmer-newcomer-poster.png| Sunset Shimmer's Newcomer Poster Rocket-Raccoon-newcomer-poster.png| Rocket Raccoon's Newcomer Poster Blue-newcomer-poster.png| Blue's Newcomer Poster Sid-Newcomer-Poster.png| Sid's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-Quotes-4.png| The fourth group of eight returning veterans gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Assist-Trophies--4.png| The final batch of Assist Trophies! Final-Super-ARC-Ultimate-Voting-Poster.png| The final Character Voting Poll has started! Suu-newcomer-poster.png| Suu's Newcomer Poster Beerus-newcomer-poster.png| Beerus' Newcomer Poster Yttjoff-den-Magiska-Salen-newcomer-poster.png| Yttjoff den Magiska Sälen's Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-quotes--5-_-Manako-Assist-Trophy.png| The fifth group of seven returning veterans gets their quotes from Smash Gamer + a Brand-New Assist Trophy! Super-ARC-Ultimate-Showdown---Fifth-Anniversary-Empty-Slot-Poster.png| ('CLOSED) The fifth Anniversary Empty Slot for the "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-brand" has officially started!! Gul'dan-Newcomer-Poster.png| Gul'dan's Newcomer Poster Winners_of_the_Fifth_Anniversary_Empty_Slot!.png| The winners of the 4:th Anniversary Empty Slot has arrived!! Fifth-Anniversary-Empty-Slot-Results.png| The full results-bracket of the 5:th Anniversary Empty Slot!! BlackWarGreymon-newcomer-poster.png| BlackWarGreymon's Newcomer Poster Mickey-Mouse-newcomer-poster.png| Mickey Mouse's Newcomer Poster Queen-Chrysalis-newcomer-poster.png| Queen Chrysalis' Newcomer Poster Smash-Gamer-Assist-Trophy-Quotes!!6.png| The sixth group of six returning veterans gets their quotes from Smash Gamer! Happy-Fifth-Birthday-Super-ARC-Bros.-Brawl!!.png| The 5:th Anniversary of the Super ARC Bros. Brawl-brand has started!! Rinnie-Newcomer-Postersmall.png| Rinnie's Newcomer Poster Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(start).png| The "Road to E3 Special Features" are going to arrive over time from now on. Until E3 2019 finally comes along in June. Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(Yukako).png| The first "Road to E3 Special Feature" is here. Yukako Yamagishi Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(Eevee).png| The second "Road to E3 Special Feature" is here. Partner Eevee Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(Bo'-Rai-Cho).png| The third "Road to E3 Special Feature" is here. Bo' Rai Cho Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(Mustafa-Tonberry).png| The fourth "Road to E3 Special Feature" is here. Mustafa Tonberry Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(Murakumo).png| The fifth "Road to E3 Special Feature" is here. Murakumo Road-to-E3-Special-Features-(full).png| The sixth and last "Road to E3 Special Feature" is here. Flying Spaghetti Monster Summer-2019-era-(SARCUU).png| The "Summer 2019-Era" officially begins! Peashooter-quote-and-Harmonica-rework.png| Peashooter gets its quote from Smash Gamer and Harmonica gets a new Up B. Xi-newcomer-poster.png| Xi's Newcomer Poster George-W.-Bush-newcomer-poster.png| George W. Bush's Newcomer Poster Asterix-&-Obelix-newcomer-poster.png| Asterix & Obelix Newcomer Poster Assist-Trophies---5-(DLC).png| 13 new Assist Trophies has been added through DLC!! Taichi-&-Agumon-newcomer-poster.png| Taichi & Agumon's Newcomer Poster Ass-Kicker-newcomer-poster.png| Ass Kicker's Newcomer Poster Pokémon-Special-Feature-Ballot---2019.png| Another Pokémon Special Feature-Ballot has been confirmed! KANTO-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Kanto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) JOHTO-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Johto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) HOENN-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Hoenn Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) SINNOH-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Sinnoh Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) UNOVA-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Unova Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) KALOS-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Kalos Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) ALOLA-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Alola Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) MISC-POLL-OPTIONS.png| Which of these Misc. Pokémon Characters would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) 2019-Pokémon-Ballot-Results.png| The results of the 2019 Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot have arrived!! Penta-Penguin-vs.-Nitros-Oxide.png| Penta Penguin or Nitros Oxide Who shall get a moveset between Darkrai and Golurk? (CLOSED) 2019-Pokémon-Ballot-Results-_-Nitros-Oxide_Tape-Face.png| The full results of the 2019 Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot! Including the two extra Special Features! Fall-2019-era-(SARCUU).png| The "Fall 2019-Era" officially begins! Assist-Trophies---6-(DLC).png| Master HiSing gets his quote from Smash Gamer and the new list of Assist Trophies has been revealed. Erza-Scarlet-poster.png| Erza Scarlet's Newcomer Poster New-Assist-Trophies-(post-remake).png| 7 new Assist Trophies has been added through DLC!! Tai-Lung-newcomer-poster.png| Tai Lung's Newcomer Poster The-Ultimate-100-Gauntlet-Showdown---title-sceen.png| "THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY" has been revealed! Fighting-Game-Special-Feature-Request.png| Request any characters that debuted in a Fighting-Game that you want! (CLOSED) Fighting-Game-Special-Feature-Poll-is-on!!.png| The Empty Slot to decide the Fighting-Game Character has started! (CLOSED) Fall-2019-Special-Features-start.png| The "Fall 2019/Halloween Special Features" are going to arrive during the foreseeable future. Fall-2019-Special-Features-Furret.png| The first "Fall 2019/Halloween Special Features" is here. Furret Fall-2019-Special-Features-Hipppotamus.png| The second "Fall 2019/Halloween Special Features" is here. Hippopotamus Fall-2019-Special-Features-Orochi-Iori.png| The third "Fall 2019/Halloween Special Features" is here. Orochi Iori Fall-2019-Special-Features-full.png| The fourth "Fall 2019/Halloween Special Features" is here. Ultima Weapon '2020' Super_ARC_Ultimate_Showdown_-_Overtime_Pack_-4.png| Overview of the Fourth Overtime Pack. Pokemon-Special-Feature-Ballot---February-2020.png| The Pokémon Special Feature-Ballot of 2020 has been confirmed! KANTO-candidates.png| Which of these Kanto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) JOHTO-candidates.png| Which of these Johto Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) HOENN-candidates.png| Which of these Hoenn Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) SINNOH-candidates.png| Which of these Sinnoh Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) UNOVA-candidates.png| Which of these Unova Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) KALOS-candidates.png| Which of these Kalos Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) ALOLA-candidates.png| Which of these Alola Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) GALAR-candidates.png| Which of these Galar Pokémon would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) MISC.-candidates.png| Which of these Misc. Pokémon Characters would you like to have a moveset this time? (CLOSED) 2020-Pokémon-Special-Feature-Ballot-results.png| The results of the 2020 Ultimate Showdown Pokémon Ballot have arrived!! 'General Trivia' * Unlike its predecessors, the name of the game is referencing two distinctly different things: *# The game "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". *# The song "The Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon. * This game was supposed to be an update to Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017. But since Super Smash Bros. Ultimate turned out to be a sequel and not an updated port. Plans where changed to make Super ARC Ultimate Showdown a sequel as well. * This will be the first "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-game" that will feature playable characters that were featured in a major role in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-games". While the previous games only had alternate versions of a character. One example is the Equestria Girls-version of Rainbow Dash being playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl while the "normal" version was playable in Millennia Hyper Fighting. *# Maud Pie previously appeared as an announcer in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018. But is playable in this game. *# Pink Elephant previously appeared as a boss in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016. But is playable in this game. *# Discord was a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016, but now appears as a boss. *# Sentinel: COTA-94 was previously a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018, before returning as an Assist Trophy. *# Nyarlathotep was a boss and later a playable character in a DLC-expansion in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 and has now returned as a boss with multiple different forms. *# Etemon previously appeared as a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016, but now appears as an Assist Trophy. *# Nemesis was a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018, but now appears as am Assist Trophy. Though he appears in his first form in the form and his final form in the later. *# Rocket Raccoon (the MCU-incarnation) was a playable character in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 and returns as a playable character on this game. *# Suu was previously playable in both Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 and Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018 and is now a playable character in this game. *# BlackWarGreymon was previously playable in both Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 and Millennia Hyper Fighting 2018 and is now a playable character in this game. * Super ARC Ultimate Showdown is the first "lawl-spinoff" that has a fourth category for the playable characters. beyond the "standard 3" which consists of: Youtube Poop, Celebrity and Cult. * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is the first of two franchises to have two different stages representing it. ** The second is the Marvel Cinematic Universe (though it is through DLC). ** The third is My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ** The fourth is Street Fighter, making it the first franchise that doesn't have a playable character to have more than one stage (like the Marvel Cinematic Universe, it is through DLC). *** It was followed by Crash Bandicoot who followed in the same footsteps as Street Fighter. * Derpy Hooves is the first character to have a different comment about Josuke's hair than from #Freedom2017. ** She was later followed by Eric Sykes, Psy, Rémi Gaillard, Rorschach, Vegeta and Zoe Hirashima. * Popeye was the first newcomer to receive an additional meme at a later date after he received his moveset. He was later followed up by Rinnie on the 24/5-2019 and then by The Grinch on the 19/12-2019. ** Similarly, The Miz was the first returning character to more memes than he had in #Freedom2017. *** Asuka, Matt Phlatt, Rexxar and Vegeta followed in The Miz' footsteps by having one more meme than they had in #Freedom2017. ** Queen Chrysalis is the first character to lose a meme. Because her fourth meme was rebranded as a "Mean 3-meme", since it also involved Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow. * Yoshikage Kira was the first character to have its rival changed after his official reveal for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Due to the confirmation of Joker from Persona 5 in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ** Beerus, Bell Cranel and Snow Shine also received new rivals when Ass Kicker was confirmed as a playable character. ** Natural Cure and Rinnie also received new rivals when Medaka Kurokami and Master HiSing were confirmed. * He was later followed by Achmed Frollo, but it wasn't because of the conformation of a new character for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ** Laster still (on the 21/5-2019), BlackWarGreymon also recieved a new rival. * Shaquille O'Neal and Bush & Kerry had their names spelled correctly on the character-select-screen after having it spelled incorrectly in the last game. ** While Matt Phlatt was the first returning character who had received a complete name-change. After being called "The Flat Man" in #Freedom2017. * The Grinch was the first newcomer who had the veterans that were confirmed alongside him, that were not in the same category as he is. * The "Fighting Internet Troll Team" used to be one of the "Fighting Teams" that the player could encounter while playing through Classic mode. But they were later replaced by the "Super Smash Fan-Apes". * Elphelt Valentine is the first character to have her "Smash Gamer quote" remade in the following "Smash Gamer Quote-video". * Tournament of Power Arena is the first stage that has a Kruel KO that functions differently depending on which characters are being Kruel KO:ed on that stage. * Mr. Burns is the first returning character that has a different Babality from #Freedom2017. * Larvell Jones was the first character that used to be a Special Feature that returned to Super ARC Ultimate Showdown with a remade moveset. While the other two (Psy and Yumi) had their previous moveset copied and pasted over, like the returning characters. * Papi is the first Assist Trophy that was removed after she was confirmed and then replaced in the future. Because she received a new role as a part of Suu's Up Special Move. ** On 25/3-2019, Manako was confirmed as the Assist Trophy to replace Papi. Thus being the first Brand-New Assist Trophy to be confirmed outside of a video focused on Items (including Assist Trophies). ** In a similar vain, Queen Chrysalis was the first character that used to be an Assist Trophy in a previous "Super ARC Bros. Brawl-game" that was upgraded into a playable character. *** She was later followed by Xi, who was then known as Xixo the Bushman. ** Mars People was the first Assist Trophy that returned from #Freedom2017 to be reworked. But ARC clarified that the reason for this was because he forgot that it was an returning Assist Trophy to begin with. ** Lord Tirek also used to be part of Harmonica's Up B, until the move was replaced all-together- Before he became a fully fledged playable character in January 2020. * Rémi Gaillard was the first character that was switched to a different category after the confirmation of a new character. He went from being classified as a "Youtube Poop" to being classified as a "Mystic". ** he was later followed by Mickey Mouse who switched from being classified as a "Cult" to being classified as a "Youtube Poop". * Just like Psy in Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017, three characters were removed and replaced during the "Summer 2019-Era". These three characters were confirmed on 16/6-2019 to be: Bush & Kerry, Shaquille O'Neal and The Fonz. ** Elphelt Valentine, Iroha and Mikasa Ackerman were later replaced on 25/9-2019. * Ass Kicker was the first character that used to be a boss in a former Super ARC Bros. Brawl-game that was "upgraded" into a playable character. * On 25/11-2019, ARC removed the links to all the Youtube-videos that he made for this game. Because he did not want to risk having to pay 42.000 dollars for every video that he made due to the COPPA-shenanigans. * With the addition of Lord Tirek, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic now has the most amount of individual playable characters. Breaking the previous rule that a franchise is only allowed to have at most three individual characters (since the Universe 3 Robots counts as one entity, despite being played separately). * Kirby is the very first "Guest Character" to be added to the game. Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Video Games Category:Aranryanchampion Category:Fighting Games Category:Text & Read Games Category:Lawl Spinoff